


Escaping from homeworld

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Laremmy - Fandom, Lars Barriga - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, emerald - Fandom
Genre: 2nd gem war, Action, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Laremmy, Steven is the pink diamond theory, trying make peace with the diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Escaping homeworld with the love of your lifeThis is mostly emerald’s point of view





	1. Chapter 1

(Emerald captured Lars and his crew, only to get thrown in prison also)

Unhand me this instant!" A injured tired Emerald yelled as the quartzes dragged her down the hall. The guards remained silent and carried on. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself from the grip of the guards.

After a few more minutes of walking and struggling, the group reached a vacant cell at the end of a hall. Yellow Diamond had instructed for Emerald to be placed in this particular cell because it had a perfect view of space right next to it. Emerald would always see it but never be able to reach it. Many gems thought the punishment wasn't enough considering the crimes she had committed being a spy against Homeworld.

The two large quartzes threw Emerald in the cell and turned on the destabilizing field. Emerald quickly picked herself up and walked over to the field. "Where is Lars?! she yelled. The quartzes remained silent. "Tell me where he is!" Emerald punched the field causing her arm to glitch. She pulled her hand away trying to brush off the pain.

The two quartzes stayed and watched Emerald have her tantrum for a while longer until they turned and headed back down the hallway.

"Hey!" Emerald called after them. "Don't you dare turn your backs on me ,don’t think I won’t get you for this , you’ll all pay!!!!!  
When the guards still didn't respond in any way, Emerald screamed in anger and punched the back wall of her cell, leaving a large crater in it. She slowly slid down the wall to her knees and buried her face in her hands , yellow diamond is going to pay dearly. 

(1 hour later)  
Lars shows up at emerald’s cell with the off colors Why hello there Emmy , you ready to get out of here?  
But before you say yes , the next question is will you join the fight against homeworld?

Emerald thinks for a moment everyone on homeworld already thinks of her as a traitor, this might be the chance she’s been waiting for, to start a new better life, to finally get away from this awful place (Dramatic music)(Serious face) My answer is yes Lars(grabs Lars kisses him) Alright let’s take down homeworld(emerald passes out, Lars quickly grabs her) Alright crew, lets go


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the crystal gems point of view 
> 
> Note - every time Steven visits he brings a bottle of healing tears for emergencies or anything from lars parents 
> 
> Lapis is still missing in action until Steven and peridot find her

Please pearl , last time I took garnet to meet the off colors, now it’s yours, peridot and amethyst turn said Steven  
Both amethyst and peridot agreed to this, thinking how much fun this new adventure will turn out but as for pearl , she still wasn’t sure about a space adventure especially with the town being on high alert right now.

Officially amethyst and garnet had to talk to pearl privately about different scenarios of what could go wrong for Steven going by himself in space and how Lars and the crew need help taking down the elite emerald and homeworld of course pearl snappes by saying there was no way her baby was going into space alone. 

Awesomesause says amethyst.  
Lets hope for the best says pearl.  
Lets show the off colors hope and love says garnet  
By my calculations I know a quick way to homeworld says peridot.  
(Mystery girl shena )  
I will be waiting for your return pearl we still have that date for the movies.  
I am 6000 years old and have fought in a war , nothing will keep me away from our date.  
Please Connie I need you to stay here and look after the town , here’s a walkie talkie for emergencies says Steven  
Alright Steven and goodluck everyone says both shena and Connie 

( Steven grabs everyone's hands and jumps into lions main)( unexpectedly finding themselves in homeworld prison sector)  
(Everyone except amethyst) yup this is homeworld  
alright  
Amethyst, wow this is worse than I thought it would be?  
Pearl, yes amethyst this place is horrible, everyone is cruel 

Lars, STEVEN you brought more gems this time?, on second thought I am glad, your team can help out taking out the guards. (Everyone turns around to see the off colors and Lars caring a injured emerald on his back)

(Peridot being the first to freak out) why do you have my old manger on your back and why are you helping her?????  
Lars (tells everyone the story and what’s the situation their in )  
1\. We both like each other  
2\. Emerald is one of us, even though she was once our enemy  
3\. Emerald called yellow diamond a clod , and a few other Alien words I didn’t understand, then told her pearl to get lost and got electricuted for the comments. On second thought, I am proud of emerald for standing up against yellow diamond says peridot.  
Amethyst , immediately jumped into the conversation by saying looks like Greg and pearl isn’t the only ones in a human/ gem relationship ( garnet gave this a thumbs up)(both Lars and emerald blushes ) Steven gives Lars a bottle of tears to heal emerald,(she thanks him) then introduced the off colors to rest of the crystal gems.  
( everyone helps out Lars and his crew take out the guards( not shattering just proofing )with the crystal gems  
The gang passing secret rooms( that emerald knew about) some of the rooms had destroyed nests with small shattered gems and some had lifeless.... egg shells?, Steven and Lars wants to question the off colors or emerald About the rooms but chooses not to at the moment. Emerald immediately reads Stevens mind about the secret room, by simply saying this was her birthplace , how her parents were shattered, and along with a few other unlucky gems who were shattered for starting families, I was only a month old, yellow diamond ordered a peridots or several pearls to raise me and other baby gems that were spared from shattering. (Steven starts crying) but why would the diamonds order for this to happen? Because love is forbidden says garnet (Lars also crying) WHAT!?, well that sucks what’s wrong with love, there is nothing wrong with loving someone special!!, it’s no wonder Rose Quartz fought against homeworld. Finally reaching the shipping docks lars crew takes the sun incinerator while the crystal gems take a few other fast ships ,seeing how they will be needed for the future plans. Everyone blasting off escaping to the earth’s moon ,peridot and Steven finds lapis with the barn explaining what is happening, lapis soon agreed to help , everyone else sits down to plan their next move and soon to be the 2nd gem war against homeworld.


	3. Preparing for  war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the 2nd gem war  
> I got this chapter idea from silver fang legend weed
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously thank everyone who is reading this

The diamond Authority announced the call upon war to earth.  
The crystal gems and Steven go back to earth to round up healing supplies and the once corruption gems , including the watermelon tribes and split into teams, mean while amethyst goes with Lars and his crew to round up the other hidden off color gems and the the amethyst’s family.

Hours later everyone returns to the moon base , for Steven to announce the teams,

Team 1, garnet team leader members including amethyst( second command) and her family, holly blue , aquamarine and other gem members of the crystal gems, they will be taking on blue diamond’s Forces.

Team 2 Lars team leader, members emerald (second command ) members including the off colors , jasper , topaz and topaz and the other hundred off colors gems , they will be taking on yellow diamonds forces.

Finally team 3 , Steven team leader, pearl second command, members including Connie, peridot, lapis,the watermelon tribe and other former crystal gems they will be taking on white diamond forces.

Alright everyone we will not be shattering any one just proofing them , I want this to be a fair fight to the point of surrender says Steven.( Steven suddenly hears his mother’s voice by saying she will be helping him)

Meanwhile on homeworld  
the diamonds authority is furious , both a frighten yellow pearl and blue pearl run and hide.  
I CANNOT believe this says Yellow diamond  
Calm down, we knew this was going to happen eventually, my other sapphires foretold this event says blue diamond.  
Very well, these crystal gems want another war , then lets give them a bigger war than the last one only this time WE WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER DIAMOND says white diamond.


	4. The 2nd gem war begins and ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for peace  
> Big note there is a fusion between peridot and lapis, I will call them aquatechec because I have no idea what to call them.  
> Steven and pearl first time fusion of a rainbow Quartz 2.0  
> Steven unlocks his powers with the help of his mother the former pink diamond  
> Steven has control to transform to diamond form anytime

Hours into the battlefield both sides weren’t equal but the crystal gems soldiers were high in spirits.

team 1 garnet and amethyst formed sugilite , the amethyst family formed a giant amethyst smacking down hundreds of blue diamond homeworld soldiers.  
(Everyone cheering) alright we are winning!!!!!

Team 2 Lars and emerald using the sun incinerateor and the destiny destroyer to shoot down any air forces and the off colors comrades on the ground taking on yellow diamond soldiers.  
(Everyone) keep up the good work, we can do this together!!!!  
Team 3 led by Steven and pearl, Stevonnie formed by Steven and Connie cutting though fifty white diamonds soldiers left and right along with pearl leading them safety through the crowd , you ready peridot!!! Says lapis , for the love of the earth I say yes!!! Says peridot. Suddenly with a bright green and blue light, lapis and peridot surprising everyone by fusing for the first time ever forming aquatechc and taking out hundreds soldiers by using combination of metal and water  
(Everyone) we got them were we want them!!!!  
.  
Meanwhile with the diamonds  
What is happening? said a worried blue diamond  
We had more soldiers than they had but yet we are losing says a angered yellow diamond.  
Something isn’t right especially with the situation we are in , looks like we will have to stop this ourselves says a calm white diamond

Both a scared blue pearl and yellow pearl looking from their hiding spot watching as Stevonnie infused into two small human children, suddenly they see pearl and Steven form a new fusion of a rainbow Quartz(2.0)  
Taking out hundreds of soldiers with his/her new weapon.  
Hey yellow, isn’t that pearl look familiar? says blue pearl  
What are you talking about?.... oh my stars it’s white diamonds runaway pearl but wait that human can’t be rose Quartz????? says yellow pearl  
All of blue Diamond and yellow diamond troops are poofed , both yellow and blue are scared out of their mind , emerald makes a comment to yellow diamond, how does it feel to lose ,it hurts doesn’t it.  
The last 80 of White diamonds troops are poofed by rainbow Quartz 2.0  
White diamond is furious seeing her old servant pearl again, just because you all took down all our soldiers that don’t mean we will be surrendering, don’t you get it? It’s going to take a diamond to destroy the three of us says white diamond.  
(Suddenly bright pink light forces rainbow Quartz 2.0 apart)  
Once again Steven hears his mother’s voice( its time to show them the truth) the pink light fates revealing a new pink diamond form.  
(Everyone on the battlefield stares in surprise )

What my mom was pink diamond this whole time!!! says Steven.  
My boyfriend is a diamond, and he’s pink ,who would of thought to see this coming says Connie  
(The rest of the crystal gems, made a theory that pearl knew this whole time)

What I thought you were shattered ?Says blue diamond  
Is this some kind of trick ? says yellow diamond,  
As for white diamond who remains quiet for a moment, I knew it, there was no way Rose Quartz could of ever shattered our youngstest diamond even with small amount of witnesses I knew something was wrong said white diamond.  
(Steven/pink diamond speaks up to the diamonds)  
Listen I am sorry for everything you all thought my mom did, I get it now, she didn’t like how earth was going to be turned into a gem colony so she faked being shattered and formed the crystal gems, started a war to protect earth and give all life a chance to survive but now you know the truth and I have faith we can agree on peace between us ?  
Yellow, blue and white though for a while , both sides being together at peace, these wars started because they all jumped into conclusions to quickly , the three diamonds Agee to Steven’s wish to leave earth and any other planets with life on them.  
The new gems including emerald and Lars’s off colors begin questioning themselves on what to do now?  
Everyone else says we are taking you all to earth and will be celebrating.(cheers) Arrived on earth everyone was happy, but some were still confused what food ,music and running away from exploding fireworks , including emerald that Lars had to tackle to the ground to prevent her from destroying the festival , who thought they were being invaded but with some time and encouragement they all learned. .....So you’re actually a diamond and not a rose Quartz, how will I tell my parents says Connie. Yikes !!! I forgot about your parents, what will they think of me now says Steven. That you’re a great hero , and that’s all that matters says Connie (hugs Steven) Mystery girl shena finally understood that pearl and her friends wasn’t lying about being aliens and how they had to go fight a war into space. I literally thought that you were joking says shena Why would I be joking about something that serious said pearl. Oh my last relationship didn’t work out for obvious reasons, Kevin lying all the time about his life so I broke up with him, jumped on my bike and drove away. Well that is he’s loss , humans should know how to be honest with each other says pearl. You know what, I don’t care if my parents don’t approve of you being a alien and me dating , you are the sweetest person I ever met, I love you pearl says shena. Steven made a request for lapis and peridot, to help out the farmers with planting and harvesting their crops, along with their pumpkin baby following them every step of the way. So lapis you ready to play farming for old time sake says peridot. Of course you goofball as long as I am with you , I will stay says lapis. Bark bark -pumpkin. The off colors also learned about human jobs and helping them ,Fluorite - helping out the mayor but it’s more like two old ladies just simply hanging out and watching the birds. Padparadscha - (she tries her best) helping out Jamie the mailman walking around handing out the mail Rutile Twins - ( enjoying playing games with children) helps out Mr. Smiley at the boardwalk. Rhodonite - helping out at the movie theater(she enjoys movies) Lars and emerald helps out the crystal gems on missions or hanging out with sadie’s Band by fixing their equipment and helping them out at their shows. One day Lars takes emerald and his crew deep in the beach City woods by showing them a old abandoned beach house near the cliffs , asking would they like this to be their new home , we could fix it up with the gold we found in space says Lars. They all agreed to fixing the house and having their own room to personally customize themselves. The end


End file.
